Chemicals are indispensable to the industrial production and the people's life. Moreover, most of chemicals are dangerous chemicals, in which most of them are fluids including gasses and liquids. During the production, storage, transportation and use of dangerous chemicals, leakage problems sometimes occur due to the aging of a container, high temperature and accidents, which will lead to the harm to the environment and even result in disastrous consequences. Prompt and effective rescue is important to reduce the harm and avoid the disastrous consequences.